


Wettschulden

by Feuchen



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen
Summary: Was, wenn Karma und Nagisa darüber gewettet hätten, wer Koro-sensei tötet? ;)[Spoiler aufs Serienende, weil, nunja, kann man sich denken, wieso...]





	Wettschulden

**Author's Note:**

> war ne Challengeantwort^^ und hat mich so angesprungen...

Ein wenig länger als nötig starrte er in den Spiegel im Bad, blickte sein Spiegelbild an und konnte nicht so ganz glauben, was er sah – und das er sich dazu überreden ließ. Andererseits war es nicht seine Art vor einer Wette zurückzuziehen. Er hatte nur nicht gedacht, dass sein bester Freund das ganze _so_ ernst nahm!  
Karma fuhr sich durch seine Haare und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Er hatte irgendwann im Laufe ihres Schuljahres mit Nagisa eine Art Wette abgeschlossen, wer Koro-sensei am Ende töten würde, aber er hätte nicht gedacht, dass dieser, nach den letzten Wochen noch so wirklich darauf aus war, es weiterhin einzulösen, nachdem sie sich nach ihrem kleinen Wettkampf darauf zusammen geeinigt hatten, dass sie versuchen wollten, Koro-sensei eher zu retten als zu töten. Es frustrierte ihn ein wenig, dass es Nagisa war, der ihren Lehrer am Ende getötet hatte, aber das war alles nichts dagegen, dass er sich gerade mehr als gedemütigt fühlte. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass ihn, außer Nagisa, niemand so sah. Oder Nagisa auf irgendwelche anderen Ideen kam.  
„Karma?“, hörte er von außerhalb des Badezimmers die Stimme des anderen, die in diesem Moment so unschuldig wie eh und je klang und niemand, wirklich niemand, würde Nagisa in diesem Moment zutrauen, dass er eine solch fiese Seite hatte. Oder jemanden so eiskalt hintergehen konnte. Oder einen eiskalten Killer darstellen konnte. Karma hatte in diesem einen Jahr mehr Seiten an Nagisa kennengelernt, als er sich je eingestehen wollte und so ganz konnte er immer noch nicht glauben, dass er diese ganzen Seiten wirklich an diesem unschuldigen, mädchenhaften Jungen entdeckt hatte. Erneut warf er einen Blick in den Spiegel. Eins stand zumindest fest, er würde so bald nicht mehr mit Nagisa wegen irgendwas wetten. Schon gar nicht mit irgendwelchen seltsamen Einsätzen. Und schon gar nicht, wenn er danach in einem schwarzen Top und einem - eindeutig zu kurzen – dunkelroten Rock in seiner Wohnung stand. Er würde Nagisa dafür sowas von leiden lassen, wenn er irgendjemandem ihrer Freunde aus der 3-E etwas davon erzählte. Von ihren Feinden und anderen ‚Mitschülern‘ der Kunugigaoka Mittelschule ganz zu schweigen.  
„Karma~“, hörte er erneut Nagisas Stimme, diesmal allerdings mit einem Unterton, als wenn er gerade mehr als amüsiert wirkte. Was war mit seinem süßen, kleinen Freund eigentlich passiert, seit sie das Jahr in ihrer Killerklasse gewesen waren? Und warum konnte er gerade nicht leugnen, dass ihm diese Seite seines Freundes irgendwie ... gefiel?  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und schloss kurz die Augen, um tief durchzuatmen. Er würde das schon durchstehen, erst recht, wenn es _nur_ Nagisa war, der ihn so sah und nicht noch irgendjemand anderes. Nach der Türklinke greifend, wollte er diese herunterdrücken, als er leises Kichern hörte. Das klang eindeutig _nicht_ nur nach Nagisa, weswegen er in der Bewegung stoppte. Was zum -? „Nagisa~ wer ist da?“  
„Nakamura-san hat mich angerufen und gemeint, sie will dich auch sehen“, sagte Nagisa so ruhig und beiläufig, dass Karma auf der Stelle in der Bewegung stoppte, irgendwas zu tun. Meinte sein bester Freund das ernst?! Und vor allem, glaubte Nagisa ihr das etwa?!  
„Vergiss es, Nagisa!“, entgegnete er und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür von innen.  
„Aww~ aber, wir würden es doch alle gerne sehen~“, hörte er eindeutig die Stimme ihrer Klassenkameradin.  
Sicher. Bestimmt. Als wenn er ihnen den Gefallen tun würde, sich noch mehr zu demütigen. „Vergesst es!“  
Kurz war es still auf der anderen Seite der Badezimmertür, bevor Nagisa wieder sprach: „Kannst rauskommen, ich hab sie abgewürgt.“  
Das machte es nicht wirklich besser, dennoch seufzte Karma, als er sich wieder umdrehte, um die Tür schließlich zu öffnen. Es brachte ja sowieso nichts, es hinauszuzögern und es war nunmal eine Wette zwischen ihnen und er war niemand, der vor irgendwelchen Wettschulden zurückschreckte.  
Bevor er auf irgendwas reagieren konnte, merkte er nur, wie er von dem Blitzlicht von Nagisas Kamera geblendet wurde, worauf er den anderen danach dunkel ansah. „Nagisa~“  
„Sorry“, sagte dieser und schmunzelte, „aber du siehst ... süß aus.“  
Karma hob eine Augenbraue und legte den Kopf schief, bevor er grinste und auf Nagisa zutrat: „Ich könnte dir dafür so viel ... antun ...“ Sein Grinsen wich nicht von seinem Gesicht, während er seinen besten Freund musterte, während Nagisas Blick so ruhig und emotionslos blieb, als wenn es ihn nicht einmal beeindruckte. Gott, er hasste es, dass man Nagisa so gut wie nie eine Emotion entlocken konnte. Schließlich schmunzelte er aber, legte seine Hände an Nagisas Hüften und blieb kurz vor ihm stehen, bevor er sich einfach vorbeugte und den anderen küsste.  
Nagisa wusste nur zu gut, was er zu befürchten hatte, wenn er sich mit Karma anlegte, dafür kannten sie sich einfach zu gut. Allerdings riss er ein wenig erschrocken die Augen auf, als er spürte, dass Karma ihn einfach nur eindringlich küsste, während er langsam seine Arme auf Nagisas Rücken legte und ihn zu sich zog. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis sich Nagisa beruhigte und fing, bevor er sich einfach nur fallen ließ und den Kuss genoss und erwiderte.  
Nachdem sich Karma wieder löste, schmunzelte er: „Damit hast du wohl nicht gerechnet, hm?“ Er wusste ganz genau, dass Nagisa seine Späße kannte und genau deswegen vermutlich auch damit gerechnet hatte, dass er ihn für diese Sache bestrafte. Genau aus dem Grund hatte er sich einfach nur dazu entschieden, ihn zu küssen.  
„... Sollte das nur ein Spaß sein, Karma?“, blickte Nagisa ihn danach ernst an, während seine Wangen ein leichtes rot zierten. Hatte Karma es nur gemacht, um ihn zu ärgern?  
„Nein“, sagte Karma und sah ihn ruhig zurück an, lächelte ein wenig, „ich wollte dich schon immer mal küssen. Seit wir uns kennengelernt haben.“  
„Karma ...“, murmelte Nagisa und sah nun eher auf den Boden vor sich.  
„Ich glaube nämlich, ich bin schon die ganze Zeit ziemlich heftig in dich verliebt, Nagisa“, entgegnete Karma und grinste ihn an, schob seine Hand an dessen Kinn und brachte Nagisa dazu, ihn wieder anzusehen. Vielleicht war er mehr in den anderen verliebt, als er sich eingestehen wollte und vielleicht war das der einzige Grund, wieso er diese Sache mit sich machen ließ. Weil es ihn ein bisschen antörnte, wenn es für Nagisa war.  
„Ich ... liebe dich auch, Karma“, murmelte Nagisa und lächelte dann, bevor er den anderen einfach nur umarmte.  
„Ich wäre dir trotzdem dankbar, wenn _das hier_ unter uns bleibt, Nagisa“, sagte Karma und schob ihn kurz ein Stück von sich, um ihm in die hellblauen Augen zu sehen. Das musste niemand ihrer Freunde wissen.  
„Das überlege ich mir noch ...“, sagte Nagisa und zwinkerte ihm zu, bevor er sich fröhlich auf den Weg durch die Wohnung machte und einen mehr als perplexen Karma zurückließ.

**Author's Note:**

> alternativer Titel übrigens: "Karma tötet mich, wenn er das je liest", sponsored by Weltherrschaftscabin-Mitglied :)


End file.
